


Enough already!

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cow/Wolf Babies, F/M, Keith is Fed Up, Morons Being Creepy, Mouse Orgies, Multi, Shipping wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Seriously Keith's sick and tired of this shit.





	Enough already!

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME NO ONE'S MAKING OUT WITH ANYONE STOP BEING SO CREEPY ABOUT OUR LOVE LIVES!" Keith yelled at a crowd of morons who wouldn't shut up.

"Actually, I just found Kosmo and Kaltenecker having sex, and the mice are having an orgy," Pidge said. Then the mice had over 100 babies and the baby mice nibbled the morons until they ran away screaming. Also Kosmo and Kaltenecker made cow-wolf hybrid babies.

"Okay, now that's just wrong," Lance said.


End file.
